New Era, Next Generation
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: The Pokémon World is in ruins since Team Rocket has finally taken over the world. Giovanni has taken everyone's, who is not Team Rocket, Pokémon so that way no one can rise against him. Now it seems the Legendary Pokémon are angered for some reason. Who is strong enough to bring down Giovanni and Team Rocket? and have the Pokémon World restored to its former glory?


**Kon'nichiwa('Hi' in Japanese) ffn readers.  
**

**this is my first Pokémon so plz be gentle.  
**

**first of all i would like to apologize because the labtop has been down for a few or so weeks now and i would like to apologize because it holds the other halves of my stories and since i can't access them rite now i can't finish my stories off; but I'm workin' on my Supernatural stories, and they have yet to be entered into the labtop so i can post those for now since the Doc Manager has that copy & paste option. again sorry but hold on just a lil' bit longer. SECOND i finally get to update thankfully i got stories on Doc Manager before the labtop went down. also don't worry i won't let Computer Techs mess the other halves of my stories. so plz hang in with me, thnx.  
**

**STORY INSPIRED BY: "New Beginning" by __****03Renee1214****. i also ask permission if i can do this and they agreed to this as long as its not exactly like their story "New Beginning", which won't happen. i will also like to thnk ****__****03Renee1214** again for allowin' me to do this, i really appreciate it, and for inspiring me to actually write this.  


******ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my ****Pokémon** stories, not this one, for a pairing. plz take it, and if u know other **Pokémon** fans plz them about this poll... thnx.  


******Disclaimer: this story is inspired by ****"New Beginning" by __****03Renee1214**. the plot isn't really mine since its similar to "New Beginning" but not all that much. but the ocs and title are mine.  


******Pairings: AshxMisty, GaryxLeaf, BrockxLucy, TraceyxDaisy, Unnamed MalOc1x Violet, Unnamed MalOc2xLily, DrewxMay, PaulxDawn, CilanxIris, CressxUnnamed FemOc1, and ChilixUnnamed FemOc2. There probably be more pairings**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hardest Sacrifice**

A woman sat in the hospital bed in her dimly lit hospital room with tears tracking down her face. She's looking down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

_"I need to do this. I need to do this. I need to do this… it's the right thing to do," _she chanted over and over in her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered, voiced cracked as she went into a crying fit.

The bundle in the woman's arms begin to squirm.

The woman looked down at her baby, her beautiful baby girl that she recently gave birth too.

The baby girl is looking innocently up at the woman to see why she's making those strange noises.

"Hey baby girl," the lady gently said, voice slightly cracked.

The baby gave a small giggle. That's when the woman took one final last look at her daughter.

Her daughter has her father's hair color but the baby girl has her hairstyle and her eye color.

The lady gave her newborn a small, gentle smile before reaching for her digital camera, and took several snapshots of the newborn.

While still holding on to the camera and the baby, of course, she swung out of the bed to place her daughter in the hospital crib so she can put on her clothes that she brought with her. Once she's in her own clothing again, the lady pocketed her camera in her back pocket, scooped up her baby back into her arms, and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

She went outside to begin her torturous walk to the orphanage that her and her husband agreed to prior before hand. She didn't hail a cab or anything because she didn't want anyone else to see that she has a baby with her, sure the walk will be uncomfortable but thanks to labor medications that the doctor have given her is still in effect so the walk wouldn't hurt just feel funny and uncomfortable.

It took her a couple of hours but she finally reached the orphanage in the still dead of night. The whole time she's walking, she sang to her newborn baby girl a lullaby.

The mysterious woman walked up the steps of the orphanage and gently placed her little girl on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry little one. I don't ask you to understand your father's and I logic… all we can hope for is that you know we love you very much and this is the hardest sacrifice we ever have to make in our entire lives," the older woman voice cracked but still hold a soothing tone.

The unknown lady took off her backpack and searched through it 'til she find what she's looking for, which is: a letter to the owner of the orphanage, a letter to her daughter, and the two gifts that she and her husband are leaving for their daughter.

All the while her baby is making cute little cooing noises and looking up innocently at her mother.

The baby's mother gave her daughter one more gentle smile and kiss on the forehead before knocking on the door and walking away.

When the baby saw her mother wasn't in view anymore, she began to cry her little heart out.

The door opened to reveal the woman who runs the orphanage, she looked down to see the crying infant.

"Ohhh, you poor thing," the owner of the orphanage sadly cooed.

She picked up the crying infant into her cradle arms, minding the two letters and two gifts that were placed on the baby girl.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will be taken good care of here," the owner said reassuringly, even though the baby doesn't understand her.

Then the lady orphanage owner closed the door behind her and the still crying infant girl.

From across the street, the baby's mother hides in an alley.

"…ember~," she sang her baby's lullaby softly one more time as she witness the orphanage owner lady taking her infant inside the orphanage with tears running down her face again.

* * *

***i know i didn't put any hints to what the woman and baby look like. that is because i want you to guess who that woman is and who is that child belong to, you have the pairings from up above to choose from. plz put ur answers into ur reviews and u will get ur answers as the story continues on. thnk u.**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

******ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my ****Pokémon** stories, not this one, for a pairing. plz take it, and if u know other **Pokémon** fans plz them about this poll... thnx.


End file.
